Increasingly populations in the developed world, particularly the U.S., are battling obesity. In addition, many diseases, illnesses and the like are increasingly being linked to nutritional deficiencies. As a result, there is a need to track dietary consumption and adjust and maintain diets according to an individual's health needs. The challenge, however, is that it is very difficult for busy individuals, who do not have time to record everything they eat or drink, or that purchase made-to-order foods at a variety of venues (e.g., restaurants, booths at stadiums, street carts, kiosks, etc.), to track their diets and make appropriate choices and adjustments to their consumption.
There is similarly a need to easily identify allergens and other substances in consumable products to avoid harmful reactions that could be avoided.